Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/17
Kategoria:Sfinks XVII Późny już był ranek, gdy Mgławicz oderwał się od swoich całonocnych rozmyślań. I od razu nasunęły mu się złe mary, kłopoty, sprawy publiczne i zawikłane. Wróciła troska dni poprzednich. Z westchnieniem żalu za upłyniętą chwilą własnych marzeń wyszedł z gabinetu i podążył w głąb mieszkania. Przy łazience spotkał się ze swoim lokajem. Sługus miał zagadkową minę. Mgławicz nie pytał go, którędy wszedł, skoro drzwi były pozamykane. Wziął zaraz kąpiel i wyświeżony, ale apatyczny, wracał do swego gabinetu. Lokaj spytał, czy podać śniadanie. – Przynieś mi mocnej herbaty z cytryną, nic więcej. Czy nie był nikt u mnie? Lokaj milczał z zafrasowaną miną. – Mów, czy był kto? Może listy, gazety? No, mówże! – Był tu lokaj z willi, z Ujazdowskich. Pytał o panią. Mówiłem, że nic nie wiem. – Dobrze. Mgławicz rzucił to słowo bezwiednie. Zdawało mu się zupełnie naturalnym, że mąż Marty przysyła do niego, szukając żony, i że on nie jest obowiązany zdawać sprawę z jej obecności u niego. Szedł do pracy zapomniawszy o szalonej nocy z tą kobietą, nie troszczył się o nią więcej. Ślady po bachanaliach zostały tylko w mnóstwie kwiatów więdnących, którymi zarzucone było mieszkanie. Mgławicz wszedł do tureckiego fumoiru i... stanął zdumiony. Na otomanie spała Marta w kostiumie nocnym z gazy lila. Była skulona z twarzą w poduszkach. – Dlaczego nie odeszła? – syknął Mgławicz zły. Podszedł blisko, dotknął ramienia kobiety, lecz cofnął dłoń i odszedł cicho, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Nie mógłby teraz nie tylko z nią rozmawiać, ale i znieść jej widoku. Uczuł niesmak i lekki dreszcz wstrętu. Po herbacie pojechał samochodem do biura. Pod drzwiami gabinetu oczekiwało kilku interesantów. Sekretarz obarczył go natychmiast plikiem papierów do przejrzenia i do podpisu. Mgławicz pogrążył się w pracy. Był spokojny, lecz kilka telefonów wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Od dawna czuł dokoła siebie jakby trzask rusztowania, na którym wspierał swoją egzystencję, swoje dostojeństwo. Coś się chwiało, coś pękało w sferach jego działalności. Wiedział, że ten ferment, ten ruch może spowodować katastrofę, a tymczasem ekscytowano go obietnicami, że kryzys wzniesie go na nowe, niezłomne już szczeble. Ale jednocześnie odbierał listy ostrzegawcze. Aż wreszcie nastąpił moment, że uwierzył w to, czym go ekscytowano. Zrozumiał jasno, że w swoim ręku trzyma własny los i że go nie zlekceważy dla mrzonek utopijnych, dla podszeptów sumienia, że na wszystkie głosy podświadomości ma jedną odpowiedź, opartą na wyrobionej twardej doktrynie: – Iść naprzód, w górę, bez względu na to, co i po czym się depcze. Cel, do którego dążył, widzi wyraźnie i nie potrzebuje się liczyć z opinią publiczną, która przecie może być także wyrazem żywiołów, usposobionych do niego wrogo. Uczuł teraz przypływ tężyzny duchowej, energia i zapał unosiły go, ale był zimny, zdecydowany, trzeźwy. W kilka chwil potem zjawił się przed nim jeden z towarzyszy partyjnych, przywódca lewego odłamu, poseł do sejmu. Ściskając gwałtownie powolną dłoń Mgławicza, zakrzyknął z wyrazem tryumfu na płaskiej ogorzałej twarzy: – Zwycięstwo! Na całej linii zwycięstwo! – Przewidywałem to. – Mówię wam, prawica tak klapnęła, że wszyscy królowie świata nie zdołają jej podnieść. Leży. Wy teraz z nami, naturalnie? – rzucił nagle, patrząc na Mgławicza badawczymi oczami. – Nie rozumiem waszego pytania. – No, nie. Tak pytam na wszelki wypadek. – Zgoła zbyteczne pytanie – odparł Mgławicz nieco urażony. – Byłem z wami i będę. – Naturalnie, nie zawiedliśmy się. My musimy się trzymać, bo co innego programy, a co innego cele. Ster spoczywa w naszym ręku i nie pozwolimy go sobie wytrącić. Nigdy. A stanowisko wasze jest tak odpowiedzialne, że zależy nam bardzo na was. Mówiąc tak między nami, wasze ustąpienie byłoby formalną katastrofą. Mgławicz zdziwił się i rzekł trochę kwaśno, przymrużywszy oczy: – Widzę, żeście przyszli do mnie... badać, tylko nie domyślam się celu. Poseł zaprzeczył gorąco. – Skądże takie podejrzenie! Mówię dlatego tylko, że ufamy wam i że sami znacie swoją wartość. Musimy teraz iść ręka w rękę, a przyszłość będzie nasza. To dzisiejsze zwycięstwo... – No, to wiem – przerwał Mgławicz. – Więc już uchwała zapadła? – Naturalnie! Wszelkimi sposobami przeforsowaliśmy. Mgławicz zdobył się z wysiłkiem na zadowolony wyraz twarzy i rzekł głucho, choć ze sztucznym uśmiechem: – W takim razie... gratuluję. A w duszy sylabizował mu ponury i głęboki twardy głos: – Um...ber...ry Um...ber...ry... Po wyjściu posła, Mgławicz uczuł jakiś nieokreślony niepokój i przykrość, jak człowiek, na którego rzucono cień podejrzenia i nie wyjaśniono powodów. Ćmił papierosa i chodził po gabinecie ciężkimi krokami, jak gdyby chciał umyślnym stukiem obcasów zagłuszyć dobywający się z wnętrza głos: – Umberry... Umberry... Byłby w tej chwili z rozkoszą włożył rękę w ogień, byleby zdobyć poprzedni spokój, byle nie poddawać się wątpliwości i nieznanym dotychczas refleksjom. Potrzeba mu było, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, siły woli, siły nieugiętego granitu. Dlaczego tamci – myślał – umieją łatwo rozumować i obojętnie patrzeć na wrogów jawnych i tych najgroźniejszych we własnej duszy, w sumieniu? A może nie doznają nigdy takich przykrych wrażeń i nie dręczą ich takie głosy upiorne... Może... I dlatego idą śmiało, konsekwentnie, wpatrzeni w swoje tarcze bojowe, nieugięci. Och, jakże oni szczęśliwi, że posiadają taki spokój i nie odzywa się w nich to przeklęte słowo, przywiane z przestrzeni, stamtąd... Umberry... Usiadł ciężko na fotelu i oparł czoło na dłoni. Zapadł w jakieś nieokreślone chaotyczne zamyślenie. I nie wiedział, kiedy i skąd stanęła przed nim starcza postać pana Jacka, z siwiuteńkimi włosami dokoła żółtej twarzy o bolesnym wyrazie, z oczami bezdennymi, przenikającymi go do rdzenia duszy. – Jam jest duch Polski nieśmiertelny. Przychodzę szukać wśród was miłości ojczyzny i prawdziwego patriotyzmu, przynoszę wam dawnego ducha Polski. Godzicie we mnie sztyletami zatrutymi, jadem wzajemnej nienawiści... Zabijacie mnie... Ale, pamiętajcie, ożyję. Zawsze ożyję, będąc waszym najkrwawszym wyrzutem sumienia... Mgławicz wstrząsnął się, przetarł oczy. Ogarnął go szczególny lęk zabobonny. Powiedział do siebie głośno: – Dlaczego ten starzec nasuwa mi się teraz tak często przed oczy? Co się dzieje ze mną?... Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł szybko woźny. – List do waszej ekscelencji. Mgławicz sięgnął leniwie ręką do tacki. – Znowu list. Te przeklęte piśmidła. Spojrzał na kopertę i... zdumiał. Wszystka krew spłynęła mu naraz do serca, targnąwszy nim gwałtownie. Poznał na kopercie pismo Haliny Strzemskiej. Zerwał się z miejsca drżąc febrycznie, podbiegł do okna, oglądał list gorączkowo, czytał adres po raz wtóry, dziesiąty, nie zdając sobie sprawy, czy istotnie do niego należy. Woźny stał na środku gabinetu i patrzył na ekscelencję zdziwiony jego niebywałym zachowaniem się. – Czy mogę odejść? – Idź precz! – huknął Mgławicz i, siadłszy z łoskotem na krześle, rozerwał kopertę. Nic nie czuł i wszystkie naraz uczucia ścisnęły mu gardło, o niczym nie myślał i wszystkie naraz myśli zawirowały mu w mózgu. Błyskawicznie jeno przemknęła jedna myśl: Wraca... może wraca... Jął czytać. „Szanowny Panie. Zbyt często, zbyt uporczywie dręczy mnie niepokój o pana Jacka. Miewam dziwne przeczucia, bo widuję go jakby we śnie, jakby na jawie, w warunkach okropnych, przytłaczających go kamieniem nędzy i boleści... Pisał do mnie w kwietniu, więc dawno już. Wiem, że nie jest już sekretarzem pańskim i że szukał oparcia gdzie indziej. Gdzież jest i co się z nim dzieje?... Ogarnia mnie trwoga o tego starca. To jeden z tych, których dusza i serce ulane są ze złota. On ma w sobie tyle błękitu niebieskiego, że nie skarży się do mnie ani jednym słowem, choć wiem, że jest mu źle... Kocham tego starca jak córka ojca i jak Polka ducha Polski, bo duch ten znalazł w nim swój wyraz najpełniejszy... Ale gdzież on jest? Powierzyłam go opiece pańskiej, gdyż ufałam wówczas, że lepiej zrobić nie mogłam. Bałam się, aby optymizm tej pięknej duszy i serca nie został zbyt prędko zabity, zduszony w tym waszym kotle wrzących namiętności. Pan Jacek w listach swoich zachowywał wstrzemięźliwość, lecz ja umiem doskonale czytać nie tylko między wierszami, ale i w przestrzeni. List ostatni przekonał mnie, że umiem również czytać w duszach ludzkich na odległość... Pan Jacek w nędzy i – chory... Ale gdzie?... Żyje na pewno, bo przeczuwałabym, gdyby umarł. Czy Pan go odszuka? Pan go musi odszukać. Nie ze względu na moją prośbę, bo to byłby za mały powód, lecz odszuka go Pan i zainteresuje się jego losem dlatego, ponieważ tli w Panu jeszcze dawny ideał piękna i szlachetności oraz że nie okopcono w Panu sumienia i bezinteresownej uczciwości. Poda Pan rękę człowiekowi nie waszemu i dźwignie go Pan choćby jako wroga waszych doktryn i praktyki. Wierzę, że Pan to zrobi. Wierzę nie ze względu na dzisiejsze pańskie oblicze, ale dlatego, że ufam słowom pana Jacka. Starzec ten pisał mi o Panu, i pomimo wszystko, co wywołało jego ustąpienie, ufa Mu jeszcze. Ufność pana Jacka udzieliła mi się pośrednio. Skoro Pan odszuka tego drogiego starca, proszę mnie zawiadomić pod adresem: Kair, poste restante, bodaj telegraficznie. Niepokój mój wzrasta, liczę na prawość pańską, trochę i na Jego subtelność w odczuwaniu moich intencji...” H. S. Koniec – wyrzekł Mgławicz głośno, dobitnie. Składał list drżącymi rękami. – Koniec – powtórzył, odrzucając kopertę na biurko. – Nie znalazła wyłącznie dla mnie ani słowa. Ani jednego słowa. Nic. Podszedł do okna i stanął oparty o futrynę. Oczy miał pełne ironii, usta wydęła mu duma, potem osiadł na nich sarkazm i pogarda, potem żałość jakaś, potem stygmat bólu. Powrócił do biurka, raz jeszcze wyjął list z koperty i przeczytał go. Ale nie dobiegł do końca i cisnął list z jakąś pasją wewnętrzną na stos papierów. Przeszedł się tam i na powrót szerokimi krokami, stanął w rogu gabinetu, przyglądając się kinkietowi, zacisnął pięści, żując w ustach jakieś słowa niezrozumiałe, bezwiedne, podszedł znowu do okna, wreszcie odruchem nagłej decyzji usiadł przy biurku, wyjął gwałtownie z szuflady arkusz grubego papieru i nakreślił z rozmachem: „Najdroższa Pani!” Ale odrzucił pióro i odsunął się z fotelem od biurka. – Co dalej? Co dalej?... Przeszła chwila wahania czy męki nieznanej dotychczas... – Co dalej? Co dalej?... Chwycił znowu pióro i jął pisać: „Odjechałaś, wzgardziwszy miłością moją. Moje uczucia, cała moja psychika obca była ideałom Twoim. Nie potrafiłaś mnie ukochać ani sercem, ani duszą, ani nawet zmysłami. Kochałaś mnie wyobraźnią i zapałem chwilowym, bo taka była Twoja fantazja wówczas. Oprócz tej fantazji nie dałaś mi z siebie nic więcej, zlekceważyłaś mój ból, moją tęsknotę za Tobą. Ach, nie tylko tęsknotę – nostalgię okropną. Ona mnie pogrążyła w odmęcie kompletnej zatraty... Ty, Pani, nazywasz taki stan Umberry, Tyś mnie zepchnęła w Umberry bez wyjścia. Trwam w niej. Tak. I w niej zostanę, bo Ty mi nie podasz zbawczej dłoni, Ty ducha mego nie ocalisz – odeszłaś ode mnie zbyt daleko... o, nie fizycznie, nie materialnie: ja bym Cię znalazł wszędzie, ale odeszłaś duchem i nawet wyobraźnią, i fantazją swoją. Ja także umiem czytać w duszy Twojej na odległość, przeczuwam, że myślą tęskną nie płyniesz ku mnie – inne masz przed sobą szlaki. Z siebie nie zostawiłaś mi ani atomu, który byłby komunią moją, zarodkiem wiary, nadziei. Zabrałaś z sobą wszystko – pozostałem sam z potęgą mojej tęsknoty, z głuchą, pustą bezdnią w całej mojej istocie. Głos twój teraz, jeśli go słyszę, mówi mi i powtarza to jedno tylko: Umberry... To jedno, co mi po Tobie zostało, nawet nie jako bezpośredni głos do mnie, lecz z listu do Jacka. Ukradłem mu to słowo jako talizman. Ono mnie teraz prowadzi w swoje mroki przepastne, jest symbolem mojej tęsknoty za Tobą, mojej nadziei, że wrócisz, moich marzeń. Tyś wybrała i ukochała słońce, ku niemu dążysz z tęsknotą i nadzieją – mnie zostawiłaś Umberry i nakaz swój święty. Jeśli zginę w Umberry, jeśli przepadnę jak kamień w ile rzecznego dna, to będzie symbol Twego zwycięstwa. Może w tym momencie właśnie najświetniej rozbłyśnie Twoje słońce. Rozkaz Twój odszukania Jacka spełnię, zaopiekuję się nim, bo tego żądasz. Chcę, abyś wiedziała, że wola Twoja jest mi nakazem najwyższym i jedynym, któremu się poddaję bez zastrzeżeń, wobec którego nic się z mojej istoty nie buntuje, nie zżyma. Ale Ty tego odczuć nie będziesz mogła, Ty nawet ufasz nie mnie osobiście, lecz przez ufność Jacka do mnie. Obecne oblicze moje, jak piszesz, nie napawa Cię wiarą. Ha! – może i słusznie. Lecz jeślim ja czyn, tedy Ty jego ideałem, który mi znikł jak marzenie-cud. Nieprawdą jest to, co mówisz, że we mnie tli dawny ideał piękna. Nie! On już zgasł – Tyś go zdmuchnęła. Nie ma już we mnie piękna, jest tylko mrok – Umberry. Tyś była i jesteś Sfinksem, Sfinksem pozostaniesz. Sfinksem jest doba obecna, ja, cała Polska i jej przyszłość. Ale pod tym enigmatycznym symbolem umieściłbym jako dopełnienie... Umberry. Nie pomijam w tym wypadku i Ciebie, pomimo że Ty idziesz w słońce, gdy ja – w mrok. Pomijam tylko Jacka, bo on... to przyszłość, a przy nim Ty jako słoneczny ideał, wytwór dzisiejszej tęsknoty. Przy nim Ty... bo miłujesz go jak ojca. I zapewniam Cię jeszcze, że doktryny moje obecne to co innego, ale dogmatem moim jesteś zawsze Ty.” Mgławicz opuścił pióro i opadł w głąb fotela. – Zawsze ty... zawsze ty... i tęsknotą jesteś ty! – powtarzał. Siedział długo, oddany Halinie całym jestestwem, zatopiony w myśli o niej. W pewnej chwili przyszedł do gabinetu sekretarz i coś mówił, Mgławicz konferował z nim, lecz wypowiadał się na pół świadomie, może niedorzecznie, pogrążony w zadumie o Strzemskiej. Po wyjściu sekretarza uczuł dziwny ucisk serca, jakby wisiał nad nim obuch ciężki i już, już spadał... Musiał dokończyć list i nie mógł się zdobyć na jakikolwiek odruch, na jakąkolwiek myśl. Z wysiłkiem skupił rozstrzeloną świadomość i – dopisał: „Trwaj w marzeniach jedyna urodo moja, moje piękno zgubione, nie myśl o mrokach mojej Umberry. Ty pójdziesz w słońce, ja – w noc otchłanną... Twój dawny, dawny Aleksy” List włożył do koperty, zakleił, zaadresował, wezwał woźnego. – Natychmiast na pocztę, wysłać ekspresem. Kair. Woźny wybiegł. Wtem ostro zadzwonił telefon. Mgławicz chwycił słuchawkę niecierpliwie. – Hallo. – Czy to ty, Akselu? – Tak. – Jestem u ciebie, raczej u nas. – Przyjmuję do wiadomości. – Przyjeżdżaj prędko. Cóż taki suchy głos i obojętność? Mgławicz chciał rzucić słuchawkę, lecz nagle w pasji podniósł ją do ucha. – Marto, proszę cię, opuść zaraz moje mieszkanie. – Co to znaczy? – Polecam ci opuścić mieszkanie bezzwłocznie. – Jesteś brutal, cynik. – Mniejsza o to. Powtarzam, wyjdź zaraz, bo będę miał tam konferencję. – Prywatną? – Prywatną. Żegnam cię. – Akselu, czekaj. Z kim ta konferencja? – To do rzeczy nie należy. – No, ale powiedz... – Z detektywem – odrzekł, tłumiąc wybuch wściekłości i zatrzasnął telefon. – Taka... taka... mełł w zębach przekleństwo. – Bydlę! – warknął i wybiegł z gabinetu. Na ulicy wieczór rozsnuwał popielate mgiełki, gdzieniegdzie zapalano już światła. Tłumy zalegały trotuary, gęsto krążyły powozy, dzwonki i huk tramwajów urozmaicał jednolity turkot kół i człapanie stóp ludzkich na asfalcie. Mgławicz szedł wolno, patrząc mętnymi oczami w jakąś latarnię, migającą wysoko, w oddali. Mijał sklepy, wystawy, cukiernie, potem przechodził obok szeregu ławek, zapełnionych ludźmi, na tle ogrodowych krat. Myśl jego była w Kairze, błąkała się, szukając i odnajdując Halinę. Jednocześnie mówił sobie: – Dziś jeszcze polecić detektywowi. On go znajdzie. Gdyby nawet Jacek wyjechał, co najpewniejsze, na Podlasie, to i tam go znaleźć można. – Podlasie... – szepnął cichym szmerem warg i westchnął. Zapadła z wolna noc. Mgławicz szedł zapatrzony w migającą w oddali latarnię. Latarnia ta zaczęła go hipnotyzować, ciągnęła ku sobie światłem tajemniczym. Szedł ku niej prawie bezwolnie. Coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej miga elektryczna kula i wabi go ku sobie... Wreszcie stanął – latarnia świeciła mu tuż nad głową. Rozejrzał się. Stał przed znanym sobie gmachem. To tu... tu... jaskinia mojej Umberry... Umberry całej Polski... Umberry nas wszystkich... – odezwał się w nim ponury głos. Wydało mu się, że gmach ogarnia olbrzymia chmura, w której zmagają się dwie moce: nienawiści i lęku. Obie te moce rosły, przejmując duszę Mgławicza. A on stał niby przykuty i patrzył. W pewnej chwili posunął się naprzód, jakby pchnięty niewidzialną ręką i wyszedł na oświetloną połać placu. Był tuż przez żelaznej bramie, wiodącej na dziedziniec wewnętrzny. Idź! Idź! – parła go naprzód jakaś moc. Wtem zadrżał. Wartownik przy bramie zastąpił mu drogę i zapytał: – Pan do pałacu? Moment wahania i – głucha odpowiedź: – Nie. Mgławicz odstąpił kilka kroków, czując jak gdyby z pieczary jego duszy wypełzł śliski gad strachu. Nagle – co to? Co to? Wizja? Z bramy wysunął się wyniosły cień człowieka, który przecież był tak dobrze znajomy. Pan Jacek! Czarna, sucha postać, białe włosy, broda, oczy świecące ogniem, oczy otchłanne. Przeszedł obok wartownika jak zjawisko, jak mara, rzucił długi cień na oświetlony plac i... znikł w mrokach. Mgławicz stał bez ruchu, zastygły w zdumieniu, zmrożony w sobie. Lecz nagłym wysiłkiem woli ocknął się. Spytał sucho wartownika: – Kto to był? – To... jeden taki... – Kto? – Nie wiem. – Był w pałacu? – Był. – Z czyjego rozkazu? – Nie wiem. – Jakże go przepuściły straże? – Była zmiana warty, więcej nic nie wiem. Mgławicz już uświadomił sobie, że widział kogoś innego i że doznał nowej halucynacji. Z całą pewnością przedstawił sobie ten fakt, wytłumaczył i – odszedł. Ale zdenerwowanie ogarnęło go tak silne, że już ciągle coś widział niesamowitego. Oto spostrzegł, że jakieś postacie wynurzyły się z cieniów nocnych i dążyły z daleka, ostrożnie za tamtym, który wyszedł z pałacu. Kontury tej sylwetki nikły, rozpływały się w tumanie nocy, nabierały znowu kształtów w smugach świateł ulicznych i znowu nikły w załomach mrocznych. Postacie tajemnicze dążyły wytrwale i czujnie za śladem tejemniczego zjawiska z pałacu, śledziły każdy jego krok, dawały sobie jakieś nieme znaki. I nikły, nikły razem z tamtym. Mgławicz powrócił do siebie w najwyższym rozdrażnieniu. Rzucił się na fotel przy biurku. Na papierach ujrzał pęk jaskrawożółtych kwiatów o silnej, ostrej woni. Pośrodku sterczała kartka. Wyjął ją, rzucił okiem. Jedno słowo: Jalouse. Wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił kwiaty ze złością. Wszedł lokaj, oznajmił, że kolacja podana. – Nie będę jadł... Kto tu.... to zielsko... – To pani... – Zabierz! Śmierdzi. Lokaj wyszedł. Mgławicz zerwał się z fotela, zapalił papierosa, chodził po pokoju, nie mogąc zwalić z siebie ciężaru niebywałego, który go tłoczył. Nazwy tej tłoczni dać nie potrafił. Przypomniał sobie dziwne zjawisko przed pałacem. – Dlaczego?... Dlaczego ja teraz tak często widzę tego starca? – wyszeptał prawie głośno. Upadł na otomanę, rozciągnął się z ulgą. Czuł w sobie szalone znużenie i bezwład. Lecz nie mógł zasnąć. Z całą wyrazistością powróciła myśl o Halinie. Uprzytomniał sobie Kair i ją na tym tle. W jednej jedynej myśli o Halinie zapomniał się cały, pogrążył się duszą, sercem i umysłem, i tak trwał. Usłyszał jakiś szmer, skrzypnięcie drzwi. Otworzył oczy. Zbliżał się do niego – pan Jacek... – Znowu? Znowu... on... Wizja to czy jawa?... Dlaczego on mnie tak prześladuje sobą? Pan Jacek stał wyniosły, żywy. Patrzył na niego głębiami swych siwych, zagadkowych oczu. Zwiędłe usta uśmiechają się blado... Wyciąga suchą, kościstą dłoń... Mgławicz zerwał się z otomany przerażony. Pan Jacek stał przed nim naprawdę.